


Hold me tight

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes they just need someone





	Hold me tight

Dick woke up when his door opened. Honestly he had been stirring towards wakefulness around the time footsteps had come close to his door so the door opening no matter how quiet snapped him awake. He was a little surprised by who it was in his doorway. Before he had turned in for the night he had asked Bruce if he needed him. He remembered that conversation clearly.

He had lingered, ran his finger along the inside of Bruce’s wrist and kept his voice low when he asked if Bruce wanted him to come to his room. Kind of a waste to keep his voice low when basically everyone knew about them at this point but Dick still struggled for a bit of privacy. A bit of class because they were not exactly hiding it now but for goodness sake they did not have to be all over each other even when working.

But Bruce had shook his head and said no. captured Dick’s fingers in his and squeezed them before he told him he could go onto bed with no problems. Dick had finished up and turned in. that was supposed to be that but Bruce was in his room now approaching his bed after he said he would not need Dick. It was nothing mission related. Bruce was walking too slow and he would have gone down to the cave first. He would have knocked at Dick’s door to awaken him or left it to Alfred.

This night time visit was personal. Dick shifted in bed and allowed the sheets to slip down his body as he sat up against the headboard. Bruce was in his dark robe and already at the side of the bed so Dick eased the sheets off him and watched the man come to a stop next to the bed. “You okay?”

“Dick.” There was a pause before Bruce’s robe dropped to the floor. Dick felt himself get a bit excited before Bruce reached for the sheet. “May I join you?” Oh, so it was going to be one of those nights.

Dick smiled even as he scooted over and raised the sheet. “Anytime Bruce.” Because Bruce really was welcomed anytime. There was a bit of shifting before he felt Bruce’s warm skin against his own. Their boxers was the only thing that separated them and honestly that was a good feel too. He rested his head against Bruce’s shoulder and felt sleep reach for him again.

“I know the answer is no but do you want to talk or anything?” He asked while Bruce played with his leg under the covers.

Bruce’s response was to pull his hand from under the covers and tilt Dick’s face so they faced each other. Bruce remained quiet for a few moments before he pressed a chaste kiss to Dick’s lips. Dick gave a small snort at the feeling before he used his hand to grab Bruce’s short hair and pull the man back to him into a fuller deeper kiss.

“Of course not.” He smiled when he let Bruce pull back. “Don’t blame me for checking just in case.”

Bruce’s nip to his lips was a warning that he laughed at as they both shoved the sheets off their bodies. It was kicked and shoved to the end of Dick’s bed with them shifting and turning their attention to each other. Bruce’s kisses to his neck had Dick stilling from time to time. The kisses were fierce, they were sure to leave marks behind. The nips were hard with an edge of violence. The way he kept Dick’s head tilted, the way he held his neck as he marked Dick.

Dick was hard in his boxers and wished them gone as Bruce kisses his way back to his lips. There was the pause when Bruce finally made it. A pause long enough to make his eyes open. Bruce’s gaze was dark and on him but the way he was watching him made Dick cup his face as he brought their lips together. hard but sweet. A meeting of lips and tongues that went on and on until a hand snaked into his boxers and made him jump.

Bruce snorted at his reaction as he circled the wet head of Dick’s cock. Played with the tip and the slit until Dick shifted. Played with the sensitive until Dick could take no more and shoved his hand down Bruce’s boxers to grab hold of his cock and share some of the torture right back to him.

Bruce’s cock was hard and leaking in his grip. It smeared his hand with precum and the groan Bruce gave when Dick stroked him the way he liked made him smile. He knew Bruce’s sensitive spots, under the head made Bruce pry his lips away and groan into the side of Dick’s neck. A fingertip along the slit made Bruce groan louder and leak so much that Dick moaned himself.

Bruce was still getting him off. Still had Dick’s cock in his hand and Dick could not resist thrusting into the grip that his cock was making wetter by the second. He was not worried about how fast he would cum. The first time was always quick it was best to get that out the way, the rest of the time could be taken easy. They wanted more, they always did want more. Dick always wanted more of Bruce.

He hoped Bruce would get him off fast, then Dick could finish Bruce off with his mouth. Bruce loved that and Dick enjoyed the way Bruce looked at him. He groaned and tensed as Bruce’s tight squeezed forced him over the edge. He panted as his cock throbbed and spurted his cum into Bruce’s hand. His own hand was still as he came and recovered.

A soft kiss to the side of Bruce’s mouth when he managed to recover. A shift down Bruce’s body, kisses down Bruce’s chest as he made his way down. Kisses to all the scars and bruises that were from their nights work. Bruce was already on the edge. It was in his taste when Dick’s tongue teased away the precum.

Bruce allowed him to swallow him quickly. Suck him hard and fast, he gave himself up to the pleasure that Dick gave him. The hand on his face when Bruce shuddered under him and came almost brought tears to his eyes. As it was they only got a bit wet as Dick swallowed. He licked the stray bits away and sat up only to be bundled up in Bruce’s arms and brought to his chest. It was one of those nights again, so neither of them would be alone.


End file.
